Episode 2226 (25th December 2001)
Plot Lisa finds it difficult to hold it together and remain muffled and tranquil after the phone call with Phil. She has arranged for a meeting with him in the Square later on that day. Jane is charmed that Roy has come to visit her, but Roy is startled when she gifts him with an engraved expensive watch. Jim and Dot announce their engagement to the residents in The Vic and everyone is mirthful and bursting to celebrate. Little Mo has disoriented the time, and has missed the Christmas dinner with the Truemans. Having already finished their festivities, the Truemans relocate to the Vic leaving Trevor and Little Mo home alone. Little Mo can sense an immoral atmosphere when Trevor is unduly friendly towards her; it doesn't last long when Trevor ruins her Christmas dinner by implanting her head into the gravy, shoving her and the dinner to the floor and then making her eat the turkey from the surface. He hastily acknowledges his corrupt behaviour and delves into a distressed state leading to Little Mo heart-warming him. Billy is on the search for the turkey after it disappeared from the Slaters' backyard, however upon Roy's arrival back to the Square from seeing Jane, the turkey approaches its decease when Roy unintentionally mows it down. Dot intends to start as she means to go on with her upcoming marriage with Jim and gives him the ultimatum of removing himself from the pub and returning home with her or remaining put and sleeping on the front doorstep. Jim quickly slants for his wife to be's orders much to her satisfaction. Phil is tender when he holds Louise properly for the first time after learning he's her father, he's persistent that he's going to make everything right this time but Lisa's gallant that she wants to take things slow as Sharon views on at the pair from the window. Trevor and Little Mo have shared a sexual evening after Trevor's depraved actions; his cordial attitude isn't persisting when he comes upon contraceptive pills in Little Mo's handbag and launches to bruise her after Trevor had manifested in his mind that the couple was intent on trying for a baby. Phil is stunned to rebound home and discover that Sharon has made a huge bunch of plans for her future, which don't include him. She clinches that the couple isn't in love and were never going to work before leaving to stay with her mother. Pat is brought to questioning when she finds Roy's watch from Jane, Kat has a motherly sheltering chat with Zoe and the Slaters are left with a deserted looking turkey. Phil frequently becomes drunk and crashes into the Fowler household to capture Louise. He attacks Mark, and Lisa trails him out onto the street. He finally graces her back to Lisa after she shares sympathetical words with him before she leaves him in the street all alone and in a distressing state. Cast Regular cast *Phil - Steve McFadden *Lisa - Lucy Benjamin *Mark - Todd Carty *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Trevor - Alex Ferns *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Mo - Laila Morse *Charlie - Derek Martin *Lynne - Elaine Lordan *Garry - Ricky Groves *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Jim - John Bardon *Dot - June Brown *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Dr Trueman - Nicholas R. Bailey *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Paul - Gary Beadle *Janine - Charlie Brooks *Terry - Gavin Richards *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Martin - James Alexandrou *Roy - Tony Caunter *Nathan - Doug Allen *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Natalie - Lucy Speed *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Laura - Hannah Waterman *Steven - Edward Savage *Peter - Joseph Shade *Lucy - Casey Anne Rothery *Louise - Rachel Cox (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jane - Ann Mitchell Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *20 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *23 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen, hallway and Zoe's bedroom *25 Albert Square - Living room *41 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *45 Albert Square - Backroom and backyard *Bridge Street *Jane Williams' house - Living room and hallway Notes *This thirty-minute second episode of a two-part Christmas special was broadcast at 8.30pm. *Irregular at the time, the end credits for this episode scrolled rather than being designated at the left-hand side of the screen with individual cuts to each set of texts. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Roy tries to keep everyone happy. Matters worsen for Phil. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,980,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Noteworthy dialogue Kat Slater (to Zoe Slater): "I'll tell you something dad told me once. See there's a man, and he lives in the moon, and he looks down on yah, and no matter where you are, as long as you can see the man in the moon, nothing will ever hurt yah." Category:2001 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes Category:Extended episodes